fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KCPR
KCPR is a CBS O&O affiliate in Prattsville, NE, broadcasting on Channel 45. It is owned by CBS Television Stations. Syndicated programming on KCPR includes Dr. Phil, Fear The Walking Dead, Hot Bench, The Walking Dead, Wheel of Fortune, and Jeopardy! among others. Programming Schedule (WIP) Station ID History * This is KCPR-TV, Channel 45 in Prattsville. (1956-1978) * KCPR Channel 45. Prattsville. (1978-1983) * This is KCPR Television, Channel 45. Prattsville's CBS Station. (1983-1989) * You're Watching Channel 45. KCPR-TV Prattsville. (1989-1995) * You're Watching CBS 45. KCPR-TV Prattsville. (1995-2002) * This is KCPR CBS 45. Prattsville's News Channel. (2002-2009) * This is CBS 45. KCPR-TV Prattsville. (2009-present) Station Slogans * The Best is Right Here on 45/45 is Easy on the Eyes (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * See the Best...45 (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Catch the Brightest Stars on 45 (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Hot Ones on 45 (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * There's Something in the Air on 45 (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * 45. Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We're Looking Good, on 45 (1979-1980; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Looking Good Together on 45 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Reach for the Stars on 45 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Great Moments on 45 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * February Looks Great on 45 (February 1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch, You and 45 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and 45, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch on 45 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Share the Spirit on 45 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * 45 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You Can Feel It on 45 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Get Ready for 45 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Look of Prattsville is 45 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * This is CBS, on 45 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * It's All Right Here on 45 (1993-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * I am 45 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You're on CBS 45 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Welcome Home to a CBS 45 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 45...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 45 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * CBS 45, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Everybody's Watching CBS 45 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We Are CBS 45 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Only CBS 45, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Newscast Titles * Channel 45 News (1956-1985) * News 45 (1985-1995) * CBS 45 News (1995-present) News Slogans * Your Source for News (1956-1985) * Prattsville's Local News Source (1985-1995) * Prattsville's News Channel (1995-present) News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff John Barnd - News Director * Gregory Warner - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 45 News This Morning" and "CBS 45 News at Noon" * Lauren Elmo - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 45 News This Morning" and "CBS 45 News at Noon" * Jeff Dawson - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 * Piper Barr - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 * Tom Donaldson - anchor; weekend mornings * Lisa Malone - anchor; weekend mornings * Ward Foster - anchor; weekend evenings * Lori Gabelle - anchor; weekend evenings CBS 45 Weather Meteorologists * Gordon McDonald - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 45 News This Morning" and "CBS 45 News at Noon" * Walt Spencer - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 * Tina Read - meteorologist; weekend mornings * Phoebe Mayer - meteorologist; weekend evenings CBS 45 Sports Team * Vincent Calhoun - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 * Mike Boshers - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters * Chris Lawson - general assignment reporter * Steve Cuoco - general assignment reporter * Mark Altman - general assignment reporter * Michael Joseph - general assignment reporter * Tina Gordon - general assignment reporter * Penny Quay - general assignment reporter * Terry Ward - general assignment reporter Category:Channel 45 Category:Prattsville, NE Category:Nebraska Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:CBS O&O Station Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:ViacomCBS